


Lots of Self-Hatred

by happybirthdaytogabe



Category: The Office (US)
Genre: I'm so sorry for this, M/M, Not really any relationships but???????????
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-24
Updated: 2019-02-24
Packaged: 2019-11-05 04:19:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17911895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/happybirthdaytogabe/pseuds/happybirthdaytogabe
Summary: Ryan can't stop thinking about things he shouldn't.





	Lots of Self-Hatred

**Author's Note:**

> what i have done is unforgivable i'm sorry  
> I don't know what to tag this as for the rating, oops.

In business school, there are no courses on learning how to move on from your mistakes.

 

_ Walk across the room to make some copies, but freeze when he's already there. Look toward him across the room, then immediately get a tense look right back. What else are you expecting, anyway?  _ It would be an understatement to say what caused this rift was a little mistake or misunderstanding.  _ You did this. Shouldn’t you face the consequences? _

 

Just one issue out of so many others.

 

No, no. He’s not the issue.  _ It’s you. _

 

He’s in love with someone else anyway. He always has been. Who stands next to the receptionist’s desk for half the day? Everyone knew what was going on, so why would he waste time on someone like  _ you?  _ Who would? Someone like him deserves better. He always has.  _ Yet somehow, you’re still so selfish. _

 

Got an aggressive call by the CFO himself?  _ Cry on the phone all you want. Even if he’s standing right there, he won’t try to help. If he did, you won’t deserve it anyway. You’re just the pretentious little temp everyone judges now. That’s all you are anymore, whether you like it or not. _

 

_ The only thing left you can do is to keep it up until it kills you. _

 

...At this point, maybe that’s the only thing to look forward to.  
  



End file.
